Talk:Volume 17: The Soeur of Dawn/@comment-69.117.200.102-20120512233002
Summary (serenade_beta, http://forums.animesuki.com/showthread.php?p=2527279) Satio’s Despair- ….. …………. Ah… I remember what happened at the end of the previous volume now. Saito got attacked by two creepy siblings and lost Derf after he chased after Louise running away after she spotted him cheating with Henrietta. Anyways… Saito wakes up in bed. Siesta had found him after she got worried about him and brought him back. After remembering everything that had happened, he goes to look for what is left of Derf, but he finds nothing. He goes to Scarron’s Inn, and there is a slightly comedic moment where he and Jessica get fired up over him cheating with the Queen. Saito decides to mail everyone and ask if they had seen Louise. He goes to the Queen himself. She had received a mail from Louise asking her to remove her of her position and asks for an unlimited break. Saito says he will look for her. It seems that it is likely Louise went to some church/sanctuary type of place. Henrietta asks him to find Louise before a meeting with Gallia. Saito… Stop thinking about how beautiful and acting heart-struck over Henrietta throughout the chapter… I don’t want you to cheat and cause this whole development again… …Dame da… I read Namaco as Namco… -- Flight- Louise is wondering around, thinking of going somewhere where she wouldn’t meet anyone that knew her. She left her horse, so she’s walking now. So begins Louise’s adventure~ First she stopped at a really broken down place. Louise, already in a rather… bad condition, spends her time drinking alcohol, but she thought that if she stayed there like the way she is, then rumors will fly and she will be found, so she leaves. In the next inn, Louise (disguising with stuff she had once used during Tabitha’s rescue) gets into trouble with one of the men that was drinking. Of course, she was pretty drunk herself too… She really angers him and he drags her outside and was about to punch her when he was blown away by magic. A girl dressed in a dress and frills appears (see illustration) and scares him away. She invites Louise to drink with her, so they both go back into the bar. Louise gets interested in her and agrees to wait for her siblings to come in three days after she told her that she might know a place she would like to go to live by herself secretly… By the way, while drunk and talking to the girl, named Janet, Louise’ rant on Henrietta was so right and funny. -- Allies and Friends- One week later, answers to the mail and the Undines began to arrive at the palace. Guiche arrives and goes to the garden where he heard Saito was. Malicorne, Leinal, and Gimly were also staring at Saito, who had wrapped a white headband on his head and was seiza-sitting with logs around him. Siesta was sitting and looking at him too. …*shakes head* Hah… For a moment, I tried to picturize the scene, but Siesta looked like Rola… Anyways, then Saito does one of those things you see in movies. He cuts all of the blocks so fast, no one even saw his arm move. After that, the boys went up to him and asked some questions over the attack on Saito. When they ask about if it has any relation to Louise’s disappearing, he ends up shutting up, so Siesta ends up answering for him… She gets angry and grabs Saito’s neck when they asked why Louise ran away… Really, Saito, listen to her and only cheat with her. How many times do I need to tell you that… Anyways, she doesn’t tell them the name of the person (of course) and Saito remains silent on it too. As he is thanking them for coming, Tiffania appears. Then Colbert and… what was her name………….. Kirche! Right, and Kirche appears. They start asking about who Saito cheated with. Kirche thinks she might know who Saito cheated with and whispers to Colbert. Realizing what a bad thing Saito did, he calms down the guys who were asking and convinces them to focus on finding Louise first. On Louise’s side, Louise and Janet is waiting for her siblings. Louise is just drinking and rambling on over Saito’s cheating. Faint --> Wakes up --> Rant --> Faint --> Janet pours water on her and she wakes up. Anyways, some soldiers searching for Louise arrives, but they were told to search for a single girl with pink hair, so they didn’t suspect them and left. Also, throughout this part, Janet talks about how she’s found a liking for Louise, etc. Kind of yuri, kind of just creepy/sadistic(?). -- Sulpice- Saito’s group split into three groups to search for Louise. Kirche to Colbert, Gimly and Leinal, and Saito-Siesta-Guiche-Malicorne-Tiffania. Henrietta wants him to come back in two weeks. They departed for their search on the 8th morning after Louise left. They managed to find the poor inn that Louise first visited and Saito managed to gain information that Louise had been there. They mail the other groups and head for Sulpice. *insert long scene where Malicorne, Guiche, and Saito talk about woman, followed by Tiffania (and Siesta) scolding him. Followed by Saito getting depressed again* Malicorne! How right you are! Just what is so good about that Louise!? …Though you yourself have a S girlfriend. Fuh. As it became morning, two men/boys riding horses appeared. Jack and Dodo, who have come searching for Janet, who was waiting for them. But Dodo forgot the exact name of the place she was staying at. -- First Battle with Jack The group split up. Siesta and Saito, and the rest. They went through the inns asking if Louise had been there, but no luck. At their fourth inn, after Saito asked and got a no, another group of guys rushed in and asked for a similar person. The barkeeper remarked on how Saito asked something similar, and when the guys turned and looked at Saito, both of them recognized each other. Saito tells Siesta to run to the others. He turns to Dodo, but Dodo says he doesn’t want to fight today. The barkeeper tells them to do it somewhere else, so Saito tells Dodo to go outside with him, but Dodo hits him with an Air Hammer and runs off. Saito chases. Dodo runs up to Jack and tells him about Saito. Jack prepares to attack Saito, but realizes that if he killed them, it’d be like working for free, which would be very problematic, so he tries to stop Saito, but Saito slices through all of his dirt golems, etc. Jack and Dodo run away. Saito chases after them, but in the end, they manage to run away. Guiche and co. arrive. Saito is angry at himself for feeling thankful he did not have to fight the two, because he had been frightened to fight them (partly because Derf and Louise isn’t with him). From her window, Janet had watched the fight. Realizing who Louise had run away from, she smiled… And so, the two brothers finally reached the room Janet was in and was surprised to see Louise also there. It seems that Janet has, in the past, controlled the hearts of people (girls?) and turned them into “dolls”? Anyways, Janet tells her brothers to tell Louise how to get to the convent they once brought a noble’s hidden child to (this… would be the girl that appeared at the end of the previous volume?). Dodo opposed, but Jack wrote a pass of sorts and gave it to Louise. Janet said she would take Louise there, and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. She asks if Louise really wants to go there, because she will no longer be able to leave, and Louise says yes. Saito leaves for Earth with a broken heart and Louise forever lived in the convent. The end. … Which doesn’t happen, moving on… -- Damian and Lord Gondoran (sp?) Eleonore received a note to start researching on a magic device that could fire at any time. She was confused as to why they would have her research something like this (recently, there has been quite a bit of strange research --> previous volume’s magic potion, for instance). She goes to the head, Gondoran or whatever, to ask him why. After a rather rough encounter with secretary, she talks to him about the research, but she ends up retreating after he promised to get what she wanted (research material). After she left, a boy around 10 years old appeared from the shadows, calling Gondoran “Lord Grey”(?). They talk about money (Gondoran had to give), and when G asks the boy, Damian, why he wants so much money, he says he has a dream and smiles. -- Nun Louise- Louise gets to her destination. The priest Machis gives the two a suspicious look, but he changes his mind after he sees Jack’s note. He warns Louise that the place she is going to is filled with girls that, for some reason, had no other place to live, and to not ask investigate them. She is given an accessory that has a disguise magic (Face Change) casted on it, which changes the way she looked. She bids farewell to Janet, who says she has a feeling they will meet again soon. At the monastery, Louise went by Soeur Vanessa. She got to know Josette after Josette appeared to stop a few girls from asking Louise questions about Louise’s life. And for some reason, Josette gets attached to Louise. …The rest of the chapter just has Louise getting along with the other girls, getting depressed again because she can’t forget Saito, getting cheered up(?)/lectured by Josette, and then it ends with her taking out her Founder’s Prayer Book and the book lighting up with a message that tells her that if a Void user dies, the power goes to someone else. It also shows her a spell… Eh? Louise took the book with her? First time I heard that… -- Josette’s Resolution- Err… Well, that was quick… Louise’s involvement with the monastery… The next day, Julio appears and takes Josette away from the place. In love with him and trusting him and all, she easily accepts. As suspicious and plotting as ever though, Julio. Louise, seeing this, finally makes the decision to go back to her real life and stop running after half of the volume, takes the Ruby of Water and the Prayer Book and uses the magic that appeared last night, Teleport, and escapes the monastery. So much for the place no one could return from… (-_-) -- Two Staffs, One Crown- Two days after Julio brought Josette out of the place… Tabitha, the Romaria Prime Minister (that Isabella didn’t trust, despite, or rather because, of how well he did his job), Isabella, etc. looked up at the new palace that was built, prettier than before. It seems that Isabella has come to love/like Tabitha and her mom. Her mom is also getting better now. And Tabitha has begun to show more expressions/emotions around her family. When she gets to her room, we get a scene where she tries on dresses and thinks about Saito. Soon, she hears a knock on her window and when she takes a look, she sees a clone of her staring right back. !!! First time this volume brought me back from a monotone feeling… Anyways, Julio comes in and knocks her out with a sleeping potion. He tells Josette, who had took off her pendant and ended up looking exactly like Tabitha, about how she is Tabitha’s twin sister and tells here to take her place and he will bring the real Tabitha back to the monastery. Then we get one of those moments, you know, that type of girls that will do anything for the person they love. She asks for a kiss and he gives it to her, asking her to be his woman. The next morning, the Prime Minister arrived and asked Charlotte’s mom to apologize for what she did. She didn’t know what he was talking at first, but he explained it and then she started crying while she explained it/said they had no choice and that many twins died fighting each other over the thrown. Sorry, not feeling it here… Anyways, the Prime Minster tells Josette to come in and the two hug and cry over each other. The Prime Minister than reveals what happened to the real Tabitha and shows that there is nothing she could do about the situation, as she could not bear to send her daughter back to the monastery again either. -- Chapter 10- Garden party to Celebrate the Enthronement Henrietta arrived from her ship and began the long travel to the party. Saito, depressed that he couldn’t find Louise, is as depressed as ever. Even more depressed than before? Siesta and Colbert stayed behind, just in case Louise returned back there. Then there is a scene where Agnes explains the results of her search on the people that attacked Saito. Now now, Henrietta, I understand that you’re a bit ticked off that Louise is so selfish and didn’t think about what happens to you now that she ran away, but if you yourself… Nevermind, hahaha. Troubling times for Henrietta… Trying to figure out if Charlotte (Gallia) plans to help Romaria with their crusade… The nobles in her own country trying to kill Saito… Louise running away and disappearing. Everyone’s so selfish… <-- Her words, not mine Henrietta walks to the garden with Saito and sits down and has a talk with him. Anyways, it pretty much results with him thinking about his reason to live and reason to stay in this world, which is Louise. The party pretty much starts the next day. When Tabitha (Josette ver.) appeared, a Detect Magic was cast to make sure she was the real person. After she passed that, everyone knew she was the real Tabitha. She announced to the crowd that Gallia would cooperate with Romalia’s crusade, which startles everyone. Henrietta seemed to have collapsed… Here, come to my room. Putting that aside, Saito lines up to talk to Tabitha. When he finally gets there, he tries to ask her questions on this decision to cooperate with Romaria, but both the prime minster of Romaria and Tabitha wouldn’t really answer him. Guiche has to drag him away from her. -- Bond- At night, Saito was called into Henrietta’s room. She had finally recovered enough from the shock to speak, it seems. She asks what happened when Saito went to talk to Tabitha. Then someone taps their windows. A girl calling herself “Underground Water” brings out a letter that was from her master, telling Henrietta that the current Tabitha was not the real Tabitha and asks for a messenger from her side. Saito and Reinal decide to follow UW. UW brings her to her master. It turns out to be Isabella, who has realized that the current Tabitha isn’t the real Tabitha, but is trying to make sure know one knows she knows Tabitha is fake, She asks Saito and co. to make sure not to let the enemy know they know either. As they left outside, Jack appeared. He had just passed by and thought about going to the old hidden base of his knight squad and conveniently met up with Saito, his target. With the price on his head finally set (Damian and the Lord, I guess), Jack decides to kill Saito. Saito was losing, but as he screams for Louise, she suddenly appears with her Teleport. Together, they fight. *insert stuff about a bond of destiny, yaddayadda* Jack uses up all of his power on one final magic, but Louise dispels the entire thing. With all of this magic used up, he collapses. I’m surprised no one noticed the fight. It should have been loud, in various meanings. -- Epilogue- Henrietta-Saito and Louise inform each other on what they know. Henrietta and Louise gets into a fight. Louise and Saito makes up. They kiss. The end. Tune in to find out when Saito cheats next~